


Flat to the Asphalt

by soda_coded



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Adrenaline, Embarrassment, Other, Public Claiming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_coded/pseuds/soda_coded
Summary: Venom is the kinda guy who pulls his hot pockets out of the microwave five seconds early.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 10
Kudos: 340





	Flat to the Asphalt

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to empty my backlog still. Wrote this half a year ago, finally cleaned it up.

They were hungry before the fight started. Now? They were starving. Venom rumbled inside of him, echoing in his skull, ringing in his bones until Eddie opened their mouth and screamed, roaring their pain and hunger into the alley around them. It made the jackass holding the AK flinch, hands suddenly shaking, eyes going wide as they stood, and Venom blotted out the streetlight illuminating this mess.

He hadn’t wanted to fight crime tonight, he’d wanted to watch the news and then go to bed feeling shitty about it like every good American. Instead V had begged and begged to run to the corner store, just a couple bars, Eddie,  _ please _ \- something that would have been easier to ignore if they hadn’t been using Eddie’s mouth to do it. So, there he’d been, dressed in the bare minimum for New York in the fall, and regretting everything when he’d turned the corner and stumbled onto a mugging taking place.

Okay. He’d  _ thought _ it was a mugging. It definitely, definitely wasn’t. But at the time, V had been all, ‘ **OOH, SNACK** !’ even though he damn well knew better, and Eddie had reluctantly suited up, and gone to do the superhero thing.

It turned out to be some kind of gang related turf war, which Eddie would have loved to do an article on, but right now was simply more interested in stopping. For one, V was way past ‘ **OOH, SNACK** !’ and well into ‘ **NEED HEADS** ’ meaning every move required more control than Eddie liked exerting. Like grinding his teeth, all so Venom wouldn’t unleash that lethal tongue and do something decidedly unheroic.

Venom bent at the knee, muscles bunching and leap-frogged from the dumpster to the fire escape, the enormous clang of their weight hitting rusted metal, lost under the constant gunfire. Eddie wasn’t sure if he should be glad they weren’t shooting at him, but at each other still or not. On one hand a bullet would hardly kill Venom, on the other he hated burping up shrapnel the next day as V slowly rooted it out of them.

As it was, he mostly wished they weren’t so  **hungry** .

‘ **EASY SOLUTION** ’ V told him, huge hand grabbing the barrel of a gun like the stick of a lollipop, and wrenching it from its owner. ‘ **LET ME EAT SOMETHING** -’

‘Some _ one _ .’ Eddie reminded them. Tossed the gun to the ground ( _ clench _ ), ducked another wave of bullets ( _ clench _ ), ran toward the shooter ( **_clench_ ** -

Was so busy trying to keep from spoiling their appetite for all the salisbury steak defrosting at the end of the alley ( **UGH, EDDIE GROSS, MUSHROOMS ARE BAD ON EVERY PLANET** -) that they didn’t’t hear the hiss of the engine, the slow drip of gas underneath. Barely took notice of the car at all, and Eddie blamed Venom, who only knew what a car was because Eddie did, and cared far less.

They noticed when it fucking exploded, though. Probably everybody in a block radius noticed, but they notice because they’re on fucking  _ fire _ . Venom whirled, limbs flailing as his shape dissolved, torn between protecting Eddie, and pulling into him, away from the horrible, searing pain. ‘Stop, drop and roll, V!’ Eddie thought, and he was sweating in his symbiote ‘C’mon, like I showed you!’

Venom followed instructions with a throaty whimper, dragging his singed body pathetically back and forth on the dirty alley ground. Eddie tries to do the mental equivalent of hand-holding, but is mostly just gritting their teeth against the pain.

Fire hurt, and when they’d practiced this it had been way more fun. V’s skin wasn’t sloughing off into gasoline stained puddles, grey from the fire eating his cells, for one. They’d also gone to practice at the dog park, which had been fun.

The alley was quiet, and for one brief second Eddie had hope that the explosion had taken care of the turf war they’d started-

And then somebody laughed, high and sharp. And then, worse, gunshot, and then V was picking them up, groaning deep in their mind ‘ **OH, EDDIE IT HURTS, I HURT, EDDIE, OH, I’M SO** **_HUNGRY_ ** !’

‘I know, dear.’ Eddie thought, and he could feel thin, sharp tendrils of panic, like wire wrapping his thoughts. Tightening as he felt how weak they were. Fuck, they  _ were _ hungry, fucking starving now, their stomach drawn tight with how empty they were. Someone, some brave fucking idiot stepped toward them, and they lashed out, whip like. Their attacker screamed, high and thin, and then gurgled, wet, bloody sounds from a damaged throat, and Venom groaned when he smelled the blood in the air.

“Soon, dear-”

“EDDIE.” Venom moaned, and Eddie shushed him tenderly, tender with their shared pain. ‘ **HURT’S, EDDIE, WE’RE HUUUUNGRY, PLEEEASE-** ’

“Just wait, love. We’re almost through.” Eddie said grimly. “Just need to take out the trash-”

V was already moving, one step ahead of Eddie almost always, and they were slow and they hurt. Bashing in knee caps, knocking heads together, yanking guns out of hands slipping from fear, and through it all that growling, tumultuous hunger that made Eddie so desperately want to unclench, want to let their jaw slip wide open and scent the air, let their tongue roll out and scoop the hot, tantalizing smell of all that fresh adrenaline rich blood right out of the night around them.

It went quicker than he thought. The explosion had knocked down a few, more had run, and the guys left didn’t seem excited that their opponent was an eight-foot ripped alien, not other gang members. Which meant soon enough, Venom was dragging the survivors into a tidy pile, wrapping them up with a stretch of cable that was probably ruining the night of more than one family in the apartment building they’d snagged it from.

They’d be fine. The cops still hadn’t showed, and they’d blown up a fucking car, so a night without cable could hardly be the worst thing they’d seen living here in the Tenderloin. That done, V stood and oh that hurt.

‘ **EVERYTHING HURTS, EDDIE** .’ V growled, and Eddie knew that, he knew that, but they couldn’t-

‘ **WE COULD. JUST A TASTE, A SINGLE BITE, JUST TO GET US HOME** -’

Eddie thought again of their microwaveable steak, probably melting by now into a sludgy heap of flesh made from many cows. Felt disgust ripple through Venom’s being and it was almost enough to sway him. Looked back down at the men at their feet, and through Venom’s eyes it felt like peering into a grocery bag. He ripped their eyes away.

‘ **PLEEEEEEASE, EDDDDIE** -’

‘I’d give you anything to stop you hurting, darling.’ Eddie said, and he meant it, V’s hurt was his hurt, and together they ached. ‘But not that. Please, love, not that, the nightmares-’

‘ **ANYTHING** ?’ V asked, and Eddie could feel the mind inside and along and all along his mind still, as it only did when V had an idea that he didn’t want Eddie to know.

‘You can’t hurt anyone-’ Eddie said, and V grumbled out a sigh but some thought had definitely pleased him as well, because he was welling with some slow building excitement.

‘ **NO, NO ONE WILL HURT, EDDIE, IT WILL FEEL GOOD, EDDIE, ANYTHING** …?’

‘Yeah.’ Eddie said, and he meant it, he did, and then V is dissolving around him, baring him, clammy and unsteady in his sneakers. The whole world feels louder this way, closer to him. He can hear the unsteady breathing of their frightened, captured criminals- the sort of ringing silence that fills an area after a loud noise. The smoke from the car burns his nose, sharp and acrid, and oh, fuck,  _ he’s still so fucking hungry _ -

“Where’d you go, V?” Eddie asked, and Venom rolled out of him on a dark laugh, his form appearing, slick and tangible in a way he wasn’t when Eddie was wearing him as a suit.

“I’m here, Eddie.” V said, and then, his head moving even closer, until all Eddie could smell was his hot breath. “I’d never leave you, Eddie.”

“You better not.” Eddie murmured. That five had been scary as shit, enough so that when V leaned in for a kiss, he didn’t bitch or get embarrassed, just let himself fall into it.

Learning to kiss Venom had been.... Fun. Yeah, fun for sure, and a little scary, and probably one of the hottest things Eddie had thought would never happen to him. Bonus to having a symbiote boyfriend? He’d learned to deepthroat at the same time. It still thrilled him, to be face to face with all that power, to have Venom purring in his mind, and stretching his mouth wide enough his lips felt swollen when he pulled back.

“Venom…”

“ **_SHH, EDDIE_ ** .” V said, but he sounded too excited to be comforting, and then Eddie’s feet were backing him up against the wall, Venom stable in front of his eyes, like Eddie would never see anything else again, and then they were kissing again, deep, filthy kisses that had Eddie feeling a different sort of hunger. His mouth fell open thoughtlessly to the pleasure, his toes scrunching his socks inside of well-worn sneakers- how else to best hit the pavement?

Deep, plunging kisses, and when Venom released him next, Eddie took a deep shuddering breath, blinking slowly as he tried to steady himself, stand up straight.

‘ **DOESN’T MATTER EDDIE… I’LL HOLD YOU. I COULD HOLD YOU UP** -’ Eddie gasped at the powerful image Venom sent him of his body held up by Venom’s strength, except in Venom’s ideal Eddie was naked in this alley, and V’s tongue was spreading his ass. “ **_OR I COULD HOLD YOU DOWN_ ** .”

Eddie face down in the mucky alley, pale ass in the air and the steady, heavy beat of Venom’s body into his. Fucking him with no hips and a freshly made cock-

“ **_HOT OUT OF THE OVEN_ ** .” Venom said, and Eddie groaned for a different reason, although the more pressing one was still distending his zipper.

‘No ovens.’ Eddie thought. ‘The other stuff… maybe. When we get home.’

A ripple of dissatisfaction running through him, and Eddie tried to focus on something besides the sensation of Venom stroking over his skin, lighting up waves as he went.

“ **_YOU SAID ANYTHING_ ** .” Venom said, that discontent spreading to the rumble of his inner voice, and Eddie’s brows furrowed in confusion for a moment, before Venom splits into a dozen dripping strands, tendrils fastening onto the front of his jacket as though they weren’t already connected as deeply as possible. As though, Venom, even now wanted to be deeper. “ **_ANYTHING, EDDIE, AND YOU PROMISED_ ** .”

That Venom had chosen to say out loud, and one of the gang members gasped, making Eddie jerk his head sideways, newly aware of their presence. Plenty of them were unconscious, bleeding, and collapsed, but a few were sitting, huddled up along the dumpster to his left where he’d left them tied.

“Anything, what do you-” A tendril dragged itself across the scruff of his barely there beard, like a cat rubbing on his leg, and then gripped his chin and turned him. He was still speaking when Venom kissed him again, and fuck, they were tied down to the soles of their feet, and still Eddie fought to raise his hands, cup that monstrous, lovely face closer to his. Venom warmed at the thought, shared between them, and Eddie felt the blunt press of long teeth against his bruised lips.

It was Venom who pulled away this time, leaving Eddie panting but he didn’t leave for long. The strands of darkness softer and warmer than Eddie could have ever suspected at the start of all this, were wrapping him up, sliding underneath his jacket, under his shirt, bunching and pushing the fabric until more of Eddie’s sweaty, clammy skin was revealed to the night air.

“What the fuck.” Somebody whispered, and Venom growled, the low, hungry sound of a predator, head turning in time with Eddie’s this time. It was distracting enough that Eddie didn’t realize he’d revealed his chest to the night until he felt his nipples tightening from the cold, until those tendrils met bare skin, stroking and petting him. It felt nice to them both, a soothing, steady growing arousal that Eddie could feel building in them.

The criminals had gone silent again, but Eddie was sufficiently interested, if that had been Venom’s goal, and he struggled briefly to move, before giving up and trying to reason with him. 

“Sure you don’t wanna make this meal to-go, buddy?” Eddie asked, his voice a thready whisper in the silence of the night. “I can cook you up a big plate of tots-”

“ **_YOU SAID ‘_ ** **ANYTHING** **_’_ ** .” Venom rumbled, and fuck that voice, that rumbling vibration Eddie could feel in the soles of his feet and deep in his hard, never failed to interest him. “ **_AND I WANT YOU EDDIE. RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW_ ** .”

“Jesus, why?” Eddie asked, and Venom looked into his eyes, their eyes met and Eddie saw his own worried, aroused expression in the opalescent reflection of Venom’s gaze.

“ **_WE’RE HUNGRY_ ** .” Venom said simply, and then did his best to devour Eddie whole, tongue first. Thin tendrils, slid over his skin like shadows, brushing through the fuzz on his chest wet with sweat. Curling around, and onto his nipples, a smooth warm touch that pulled slightly making him groan and arch into the sensation. It wasn’t like he didn’t want it. They always wanted it after a fight, tied so close together in mind and motion, under fire. Eddie wasn’t sure why- but it was probably what had kept him in journalism, sticking his neck out, again and again. That same addiction to danger.

“ **_REMINDS ME OF OUR FIRST DATE_ ** .” Venom interrupted, and Eddie blinked at him, panting a little from the kiss, from the sparks of sensation Venom was pulling from his skin.

“Date? Oh.” Eddie said, and then laughed weakly. “I don’t know if I’d call saving all of San Francisco a date, darling. Maybe a working lunch?”

Venom laughed, making Eddie shiver. It was a laugh like Eddie had laughed, but it was deeper. Possessive.

“ **_NO. IT WAS A DATE EDDIE_ ** .” Venom purred, and a single tendril stole below Eddie’s waistband, slipping into the sweaty space under his boxers, between his legs. “ **_WE WERE BOTH THERE, AND WE HAD DINNER_ ** …”

“I didn’t know you-” Eddie whispered. Swallowed. “Back then…”

“ **_WANTED YOU_ ** ?” Venom asked and there was some dark amusement held in him, shared between them, coloring that alien voice. “ **_I AM YOU. WE BOTH WANT_ ** -”

“Please.” Eddie breathed, giving up to the circumstances, the hunger tightening his belly, letting his hips bucked into the touch as that slim piece of Venom wound itself around him. Squeezed. “Fuck,Venom, okay, lets-”

His back becomes re-acquainted with the brick as Eddie gets pulled backwards so hard and suddenly it feels like a push.

“ **_ANYTHING, EDDIE. EDDIE, ANYTHING, ANYTHING, ANYTHING_ ** -”

“Okay, okay love.” Eddie murmured, and this time it was him who pressed closer for a kiss, pulling against the hold Venom had on him. It calmed them both, and as more and more small black, waving coils of pure Venom snaked from the front of him, Eddie was surprised by how much he did want it.

He just wasn’t sure about their audience.

He turned his head, the part of him not spiderwebbed to the alley wall, and Venom growled in frustration that Eddie had found yet another distraction.

“It’s just-”

“ **_FINE, FINE_ ** .” Venom grumbled, and then black tendrils vanished all at once, as Venom collected his mass, bubbling and growling as he wove through the air towards their cowering captives.

“ **_TURN. AROUND_ ** .” Venom rumbled. There was silence in the alleyway for a moment, and then a slow shuffle began. Sneakered feet on asphalt, the injured rolling- or being rolled. Eddie bit back an entirely inappropriate smile.

Loved the rush as Venom poured back in and around him.

“ **_YOU TOO_ ** .” Venom said, and the swirling dripping black of his form pushes and pulls Eddie. “ **_TURN AROUND._ ** ”

Eddie’s hands hit the wall, and Venom was wasting no more time, pulling at his pants, the slick functionless suction of his skin gliding over his neck, tipping his head back so that his tongue could snake around, slip between his lips.

“Aah… Venahhm…”

“ **_GOING TO FILL YOU UP_ ** .” Venom said, and Eddie sucked in a breath while he could, braced his hands more securely, and jumped when his pants were yanked low, exposing his bare ass to the evening air. “ **_TO FILL ME UP, EDDIE. YOU’RE WHAT'S FOR DINNER_ ** .”

“Fucking, Venom, man, come on.” Eddie said, and Venom coiled around his waist, supportive and making his ass jut out far enough that just the width apart his foot stood was making his cheeks spread.

“Easier ways to make me cum-”

“ **_ANYTHING._ ** ” Venom said, sounding cheerful for a head eating alien about to destroy his ass. “ **_AAAGH_ ** …”

That tongue traced his spine, before sliding once over his ass, slick, warm and still somehow so alien. Then the tendrils pushed into him, one thin strand at a time, spreading that thick secreted spit along his walls, stretching him as each strand slid in, one and another and another.

Eddie just tried to breath. Shifted his heels. Tried not to think about twenty-odd dudes watching him get rawed. He liked it too much to dwell on- couldn’t let V have that thought. Dangerous. He’d end up like this all the time. Still, he loved how fucking possesive this was. Had loved it since V had first told him ‘ **YOU’RE MINE** ’. Hadn’t had anybody need him, maybe ever. Always the other way around. Shit, had that been a date…?

‘ **I TOLD YOU** .’ Venom said, sounding smug. Eddie flushed, caught out and the tendrils in him solidified into one smooth tentacle and Eddie opened his mouth to breath… moaned instead.

Loud, too loud for a quiet alley, and he dropped his head, blood rushing in his ears as he heard asphalt shifting. Wondered if any were curious enough to disobey V’s threats, sneak a peek. Wondered why it made his ass tighten at just the thought.

“ **HUNGRY** .” Venom said, and Eddie didn’t know who Venom was talking about, but it didn’t matter. They were both hungry. “ **C’MON, EDDIE, HUNGRY** .”

“Soon. Fuck.” Eddie whispered, and that pounding force in his ass was grinding past his prostate again and again and again, and it felt so good, his fingers scrabbled at the brick. “God, V, let me.”

“ **NO. LIKE THIS** .” Venom replied, and he sounded… distracted. Hot. Eddie thrust his hips back, did his best to provide himself as a distraction- maybe he’d get lucky and Venom would drop one of his hands long enough to touch himself-

“ **NO** .” Venom roared, and actual loops of black slid thick around his wrists, securing him tighter and Eddie moaned again, and it was like once his mouth was opened he couldn’t stop the sounds. Breathless pants as the sensations built, their body sweating, shaking. And hungry, so hungry-

“ **YOU WANNA TASTE? WANNA TASTE EDDIE? YOU’RE CLOSE. SO CLOSE** -”

“Yeah.” Eddie said. “Hungry-”

“ **NOW** -”

“Yeah, fuc-ahhh!  _ Nngh _ .” Eddie shook, his body tossed by the orgasm, and then Venom cool and invasive in his mind and god, that’s what it felt like in his own brain, that’s what an orgasm tasted like, god, fuck. Better than the best, and Eddie fucking wailed, his eyes tearing as Venom fucked him through it.

The alley was quiet when he came to himself, and Eddie hung his head trying to piece himself together. His legs shook as V worked in reverse- pulling out of his ass wetly, pulling up his pants, turning him around. Smoothing his shirt.

Eddie leaned up for a kiss, and mm, he was so lax Venom dove for his throat, and Eddie just tipped his head back, let that tongue take what it wanted.

“ **OKAY, EDDIE?** ”

“Okay, big guy.” Eddie said hoarsely, and Venom’s eyes searched his face. Eddie in return, let his mind open wide, and Venom grinned.

“ **THAT GOOD? WOW, EDDIE…** ”

“Shut up, V. Take me home.”


End file.
